


When I'm With You

by MuscleMemory



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something I wrote quickly to gift to someone for the sh summertime gift fest 2016</p>
<p>Got inspired by this sentence: "I hope you die in a hole filled with spiders."</p>
<p>Just some Magnus and Alec loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm With You

“I hope you die in a hole filled with spiders.” 

Magnus just emerged from the bathroom, a short towel around his hips, another smaller one in his hands, drying his hair.

“Pardon?” He looks rather perplexed at his boyfriend, lying outstretched on the kingsized bed, not yet having undressed more than his jacket, boots and socks. 

Alec's eyes are moving all over him, taking in the smooth bronze skin, the remaining droplets of water on Magnus' shoulders and neck. Those perfect muscles, and abs. And those golden eyes that venture into his dreams more often than he'd like to admit.

“Alexander? Why do you hope I will die in a hole filled with spiders?” Magnus dropped the towel from his head and stands before Alec now, hands on his hips, an eyebrow raised, but unable to hide all traces of amusement playing around his lips. 

He adores the way Alec looks at him, how those vibrant hazel eyes elicit warm, prickly sensations across his body and all the way into his core, how his heart flutters.

Alec snaps out of his admiration for his boyfriend and glances at the phone in his hand. “Uh, not you, me... I mean, Izzy. I mean, Izzy sent that, to me. She wants me to die like that.” He smirks a little but Magnus doesn't miss the troubled look in his eyes.

“Why?” He sits down, placing a hand on Alec's thigh, drawing lazy circles with his fingers. 

“Uh... um... she's mad at me because our parents came back from Idris today, and I left her to deal with them, because I was busy all day and I'm just tired... and... I just didn't want to see them, not today.” 

Alec's expression is pained and apologetic, and Magnus doesn't know why his Shadowhunter feels the need to apologize to him. If he were Alec he would find an excuse not to see them, especially his mother, nine times out of ten. But Alec isn't like that, he's dutiful and honorable and taking on the world's suffering without a second thought, but even his selfless heart has a breaking point and Magnus doesn't ever want to see him get there again.

“You don't have to feel guilty for that, my love, you are entitled to having a break every now and then.” Magnus lets his fingers graze downwards Alec's leg to his knee, feeling how his boyfriend squirms the slightest bit with the soft shudders his movements provoke in him. 

“Tell that to my parents... apparently they weren't happy about my absence. As if Izzy isn't competent enough to run the institute for a day and report to them. She's probably doing a better job than me.” 

“Mmmm... she's competent enough, no doubt, but you're putting the most effort into this job. You're a perfectionist, Alexander, and that is sometimes a blessing, but often also a curse, and even perfect people such as yourself need to let go sometimes. That is why you're here, is it not?” Magnus moved while he talked and is at the end of the bed now, gently massaging the balls of Alec's foot. 

“I'm not even close to being perfect, Magnus.” He sighs but Magnus' hands are sending delicious sensations through him, relaxing him further instantly. 

Magnus smiles softly and lifts Alec's foot up so he can place a kiss on his ankle, his lips brushing the soft skin over the bone.

He smiles more as he catches the way Alec is watching him, his brow finally smooth again, his lips curled upwards.

“Just tell Izzy I will take her shopping soon as a reward for facing the big, bad wolves on her own.” Magnus suggests, his lips moving further upwards. 

Alec smiles gratefully at him and texts his sister immediately, suddenly aware of Magnus' lips on his knee, on his naked knee. He looks up from his phone, squinting at his boyfriend.

Magnus smirks, shrugging his shoulders. “It's easier than having to move your hips to pull your pants off.”

Alec rolls his eyes, but admittedly, Magnus' magic does have a lot of perks and not always having to undress himself is certainly one of them, especially when he comes here after a long mission that leaves him so drained he can barely walk.

The last months he has found himself coming here more and more often, finding excuses until he didn't have to find an excuse anymore, until he didn't have to justify wanting to see Magnus for the simple reason of wanting to see him, spend time with him, see how he was doing because he missed him.

Here is the one place he feels free and safe and – inside his mind – he calls this his home. Because Magnus is here, and though he's not ready to voice it, his heart already knows.

As he looks up, Magnus is suddenly there, right in front of him, his eyes glowing, leaving him just a little breathless.

“Tonight I just want you to relax, forget for a while... feel good.” Magnus' whispered words send tremors along Alec's spine and into his gut. He brings up his hands to cradle the warlock's face, bringing their foreheads together. 

“I always feel good when I'm here with you, Magnus.” He admits, his heart drumming a little louder, but there's no shame or worry. He wants Magnus to know how much he does for him, and he's always trying to give something back. 

“It makes me happy to know that, Alexander.” 

Their mouths connect in a tender, sweet kiss, just lips against lips, familiarizing once again, telling each other how glad they are to be together.

Alec's phone buzzes and he pulls away slightly to get it. “Seems your bribe worked, says she will save me before the spiders can actually kill me.”

They grin and Alec turns his phone off, chucking it to the end of the bed, then presses his mouth against Magnus' again.

The kiss heats up, lips pulling, nipping, making them smile into it, teasing each other with soft licks.

Their eyes open and lock once more, sharing emotions and promises that needn't be spoken before their lips crush and melt together, and when Alec feels how all his clothes have suddenly vanished, just like the towel around Magnus' waist, all he does is pull Magnus even closer.

 


End file.
